Heartbreak
by tee.blue
Summary: Percabeth is back; a few other surprises too...
1. Summer Camp

The boy appeared at the door of Percy's cabin; a young boy with tattered clothes. He had messy, chocolate brown hair that came to a halt halfway down his eyes. Behind his hair I caught a glimpse of his emerald green eyes.

"Hi?" Percy said ambling to the door.  
>"Sorry, Annabeth told me to come and see you. I'm new here and I don't know my way around yet"<p>

Percy fought with his brain trying to recall the name of this boy. Was it Jo- no? Jack- no? He remembered, it was James. Percy's mate Grover had rescued him beneath the big willow tree from some of the camps bullies. Luckily Grover was there to save the day.

Percy studied his face, something about him seemed familiar, but came out with no luck. Percy stepped outside into the cold winter wind; wishing he had put a jumper on.

"James is it?" Percy asked. There was a long pause and he could tell that James was a bit uncomfortable.  
>"Yeah" said James, forcing a grin.<p>

Percy felt bad for the little guy; being new and everything. He remembered the first time he had come to camp. He thought he had lost his mother forever. She was the most important thing in his life, besides Annabeth.

He and Annabeth had been going out for a few weeks. She was-

His thought got cut off when James let out an inpatient sigh.

"Sorry, let's get going" Percy replied trying not to sound too disheartened that he had interrupted his daydream.

Percy closed the door behind him and headed down the two stairs of his small cabin. He shared it with three others; Theo; Adam and Max. Adam had a thing for this girl called Megan but she didn't seem to realise that he really liked her.

"So... where are you from?" Percy questioned.  
>"I'm from Ohio" James replied.<p>

He didn't really want to talk about his home or his family; they had sent him off here because he was being bullied at home. They thought by sending him _here _that would all change.

"Oh, that's not far from here, you're just a state away" Percy said trying to sound interested. He could hear the bored tome in his voice.

"Yeah, I heard people saying that you and Annabeth were going out" James Said sheepishly.

Percy let out a little chuckle. "Boy, you learn fast" Percy said grinning.

They headed to the big house to meet the camp director Chiron. Annabeth was sitting with Chiron at the small table outside the house; they were in deep conversation.

Percy and James wandered towards the big house. Annabeth didn't notice them until Percy squeezed her shoulder.

He gave her a fight; she let out a small scream. She turned around and gave him a small punch on the arm; she was strong.

She stood up from her chair and they gave each other a hug. They hadn't seen each other all morning. They turned to see Chiron and James standing there in amusement.

Chiron turned to James, "I see you have already met Percy and Annabeth"  
>"Yeah" James squeaked, forcing another grin.<br>"Well you better get off to your cabin, you're in number 8. Percy and Annabeth please stay here I need to talk to you"

James wandered over to his new cabin to be greeted by his cabin mates. James was a bit overwhelmed by all this fuss but he put on a smile and acted interested.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Chiron?" Annabeth questioned. She was looking between him and Percy asking for answers. She felt that they weren't telling her something.<p>

"Come inside" Chiron said with a sign.

They walked inside; the carpet was a faded mud colour and the curtains were pulled back to let the winter sun stream in. Percy and Annabeth squeezed onto the smaller double couch while Chiron sat on the single.

"There is a problem at camp" Chiron explained. "We are having a bit of trouble finding the funds to run this place. "The buildings are getting old and we just can find the money to renovate them"

"But-"  
>"Annabeth, sweetie, there is simply nothing we can do" Chiron said with sympathy. "Come on, you better get back to your cabins; lunch will be served in ten."<p>

Annabeth thought this was just unfair, why did they have to shut the camp down.  
>Why didn't they have enough money.<br>Why is this happening, this camp was the only thing that could get her away from her family. How could they tear this away from her, she let out a little sob.

"You okay?" Percy said in a soft voice.

Annabeth nodded slowly. This wasn't like her to cry. She loved this place and couldn't let it go.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, if this place gets shut down we can go back home and we can have our own fun. Come here, give me a hug."

Annabeth stumbled over to Percy and put her head on his shoulder. He was warm; she could hear his heartbeat under his navy blue shirt. Percy kissed her on the forehead. She had always been a little shorter than him. Dang she thought; she was too short. Even when they were five he was still half a head taller than her. She gave him a little smile.

"Whaat?" Percy asked wondering what that cheeky smile was for.  
>"Nothing" she said, "Just memories"<p>

Straight away Percy new just what she meant.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is AU (another universe) Percy and Annabeth are just regular humans going to summer camp.<strong>

So. This is my first story. I'm kinda new at this so I don't know how good it is. (:

Please R&R

If you have any ideas feel free to message me.

Next chapter in a day or so. (:

(: ~ Tori


	2. The Heartbreak Begins

Percy woke up with a start; he was falling to his death. Well in his dream, he had been pushed off a cliff. It looked like the Grand Canyon with its dry sandy orange terrain and its depths reaching infinity.

He had been having this dream for a while, the same one over and over again. Why was he having this dream and who had pushed him off.

Never mind he thought; just a silly dream. The sun was making its way over the horizon, it was nearly morning. He decided to get up and have an early start.

Adam, Theo and Max we still fast asleep but stirred when Percy shut the door with a click.

He wasn't supposed to be out this early. It was nearly 6:00am and wake up wasn't till 7.

He had forgotten to wear shoes; his toes were starting to go numb as he walked across the frost covered field.

He stopped in his tracks, he felt lonely. He wondered if Annabeth was awake yet.

Her cabin was only twenty metres away and he could see a little flash of light out the corner of his eye.

She must be awake reading one of her many books. They were on summer _holiday _camp and she was reading. He thought of her as silly but put that thought out of his head quickly.

He got to the little window at the back of Annabeth's cabin and peered through the window. It was all fogged up; he drew a smiley face in the fog then rubbed it out to make a circle with his palm.

He tapped on the window lightly and Annabeth whirled around hoping it wasn't a camp counsellor.

Percy smiled at her and she gave him a disappointed smile in return.

"What the hell are you doing?" she mouthed at him.

Percy just smiled and put his thumbs up. He motioned with his hand for her to come outside with him.

She crossed he arms over her chest and shook her head. Percy knew what makes her laugh; he knelt down on his knee and pleaded.

Annabeth laughed silently; she didn't want to but she did and couldn't help herself. She put down her flashlight and her book and put on her grey knitted cardigan and headed for the door.

She opened it with precaution checking that no one was there. If they got caught _she _would be in big trouble. Percy was the trouble maker and she was the good girl. She hardly ever got into trouble.

She met Percy round the corner and they headed towards their secret cubby house. I know they were a bit too old to have a cubby house but this wasn't an ordinary cubby.

Their hands and fingers were laced together while they were running through the forest dodging trees and bushes.

Percy looked at Annabeth; the wind was messing up her beautiful blond hair and her smoky grey eyes were glistening in the morning sun.

He smiled thing how lucky he was to get a girl like her. She was simply beautiful.

They had arrived at the entrance of their little cubby and were puffing like hell. Annabeth was sporty and fun; she was a good runner. Unlike me Percy thought.

But... they were alone.

No one was here.

Percy grabbed the chance. He pulled her into his grasp. She squeaked in surprise.

"I love you..." He whispered.  
>"I love you too" She replied.<p>

Then they kissed; Percy's hands around Annabeth's waist and her arms around his neck. It came as a surprise for Annabeth.

The first time is was just a peck. Then it was hugs. Now they actually kissed...  
>It was a nice feeling Annabeth thought; she really did love him.<p>

* * *

><p>The camp got ready for their morning chores. Adam, Theo and Max were scrubbing away at the dirt and grime in the toilets.<p>

They all were wondering where the hell was Percy; it wasn't like him (as the cabin leader) to miss a day of chores.

Minutes had passed and they were nearly done with the toilets and starting on the showers when the bathroom door creaked open.

Percy popped his head around the door with a guilty grin on his face.

"It was about time you showed up" Theo said with his eyebrows rising up his forehead and his yellow gloved hands on his hips.

"Sorry... Camp business" Percy lied.  
>"It's okay" Adam said giving a glance at Theo that said 'don't be so mean'<p>

Percy grabbed two rubber gloves and set to work on a shower cubicle. There were cobwebs everywhere and you could tell that _this _bathroom hadn't been cleaned for some time.

Percy winced as he threw his arm through the spider's work of art. Dozens of glistening strings were wrapped around his arm; and in the middle was a little black thing.

It was a spider.

Percy shrieked like a girl and jumped around in circles like a little bunny rabbit. He was shaking his arm vigorously.

You might not have guessed it but Percy was afraid of... Spiders.

Percy's cabin mates just stood there and laughed; the loudest they had laughed in days.

Finally the little bugger got off Percy's arm and fell to its death on the floor. Percy wondered if this was his karma setting in for being late.

* * *

><p>Bathrooms had been cleaned, breakfast dishes had been washed and beds had been made; it was now free time.<p>

I was nearly winter so the waterslide and pool was shut as it was nearly the end of cap for this year. Percy, Annabeth, Adam and Megan were meeting up by the strawberry patches on the outskirts of the forest.

Percy and Annabeth could hear the birds chirping as they walk down the hill; their hands entwined.

They got down to the patch to find Adam and Mean already down there. They were sitting next to each other; quite close actually.

"Hey" Percy yelled. He started acting like a maniac. He has his arms flapping from side to side, up and down. He was acting like a bird again. "Squawk, squawk" he sang.

Annabeth hung her head in shame as Adam and Megan joined in the fun; acting like birds too. 'God' she thought 'am I the only sane one on in this place?'

The maniacs had finally calmed down and were lying on the ground puffing.

"That - puff - was - puff - fun" Megan said between deep breaths.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave them all a smile. She had some great friends. She was friends with Megan. They shared the same cabin and were becoming kind of best friends.

Annabeth was deep in thought when a Cadbury chocolate bar smacked her in the forehead.

"Ouch." She exclaimed. "Who threw that?" she said in a deep voice with her hands on her hips.

Sitting diagonal from her Percy looked guilty again; he was definitely trying not to laugh.

"Sorry" he said "I have a really bad aim"

Annabeth knew his aim was perfect but he was messing with her.

* * *

><p>Chiron sat at his desk; his note pad in front of him and a calculator on the side.<p>

"How am I going to do this?" he said to himself "I can't shut this place down, it will destroy the kids"

He let out a big sigh and sat up from his chair. He walked over to his couch where he found his jacket. He was going to have to tell the camp at lunch. That was half an hour away; he fell down on the couch and waited.

* * *

><p>Percy, Annabeth, Adam and Megan made their way up to the dining pavilion. A big building with great white pillars. It was the nicest building in this camp.<p>

They found James sitting at a table by himself. They all decided to go and sit with him.

Percy slid next to him "Hey mate how's your first two day been?"

"Alright I guess" James said with a little shrug.

The four older kids gave each other glances saying 'he doesn't want to talk, don't bother him'

The bell finally rang for lunch and Chiron stepped out into the middle of the vast space.

He cleared his thoughts and his throat and began. "I have two announcements" his deep voice bellowed. "First, we are having nachos for lunch"

Smiles went round the room and children started whispering.

"Quiet please. Second this will be your last week at camp... ever"

* * *

><p>So... I have left you with a bit of a cliffhanger (:<p>

Please R&R

I would some some ideas and some constructive criticism.

I changed my name to as wasn't coming up in searches (I don't know why)

It is still me just a different name...

I am going away on holiday in two days so I might not be able to take my laptop. I will try to get some done before then but I might not happen - sorry. (:

Will keep you posted ~ Tori (:


	3. Capture The Flag

The crowd of children was silent; the words were echoing in their heads. "They weren't coming back, ever"

Annabeth put her mouth to Percy's ear and whispered "This can't be true" She forced the words out trying to hold back the tears.

Percy shrugged. He and Chiron had been talking over the past few weeks about this problem; it didn't come as a surprise. There was simply no way to avoid this.

* * *

><p>The next few days were torture. There was simply no happiness in camp. Percy hated it, he wanted the last few days to be fun, their last days ever.<p>

Those words were still stuck in their heads. They wanted to believe that this was all a dream that tomorrow would be their last day of the _year_; that they would be coming back next summer.

Today was their last day; they had fun activities planned for them. They have done plastic sword fighting in the arena and free time.

Annabeth, Percy, Adam and Megan all met down at the strawberry patches again.

Now it was time for capture the flag, this was their favourite game ever.

They got into two teams, evenly mixed of boys and girls. Percy, Annabeth and Adam were on the blue team along with half of the camp and James and Megan on the red. Megan and James's team had some of the bullies. James was standing there awkwardly trying not to catch their attention.

They hid their flags in a secret place and Chiron bellowed the rules.

'_Rules:  
>First team to successfully get their flag over the halfway line wins.<br>No fighting.  
>Get tagged and your down.<br>Your team mate needs to come rescue you.  
>Play fair and Have fun!<em>

Clear?"

The kids cheered as a group; all at one time.

They were all ready; the anticipation was over the bar. The sound they were all waiting for came, the whistle blew and they were off.

Children running and hiding, children working out strategies.

Adam with his jet black hair was weaving his way between the trees. He was fast and trying to become invisible. Coming to a halt everything he saw someone from another team.

He would hide behind a tree. There we thousands of them around, tall and bold. He saw his chance, there was no one around.

He whispered to himself "GO"

He bolted, he was going fast, and he found the rock that was guarding the flag.

It was perched on the top. The rock was about two metres tall. He would have to climb. But there was no way up, he ran around the rock looking for a ledge.

He was running- WHAM!

He had crashed into Megan, their heads connecting.

"Ouch" Megan said. Her nose was bleeding

They were lying next to each other, their bodies touching.

"I'm so-o-o sorry" Adam said standing up.  
>"It's okay, just a little bit of blood" She was still lying on the ground staring at her blood covered hands.<p>

Megan propped herself onto her elbows and Adam held his hand out for her to take. She took his hand, the dark red blood connecting with his hand. He pulled her up.

Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Adam asked. "Megan?" he said after a long pause.  
>"S-sorry" she muttered. She was pale, as white as a ghost.<p>

People were gathering around and there was blood everywhere. Megan was dizzy, she was confused. She didn't really know what was going on and she was starting to lose consciousness. She was forcing her eyes open but she was loosing strength.

"Megan, talk to me" were that last words she heard before falling into Adams arms.

* * *

><p>Percy couldn't keep up with James, he was losing his breath. James had nearly reached the red teams flag. There was no one around except these two.<p>

They were both wondering where everyone was but they put that out of their mind as they both had goals.

James could win it, the bullies might not tease him anymore, he needed to get the flag it was urgent.

He was dodging trees tying to lose Percy; Percy was amazed by James's athletic ability.

Then he saw it, the flag. He sped up, the red flag in sight.

He whipped around the tree and caught it in his grasp. He did it, now he needed to back to the halfway line.

James let out an evil laugh but choked halfway through it as he was out of breath. So it sounded more like "Mawh-ha-cough-cough-ha"

He kept running seeing no one on his way back. Percy was still on his tail but there wasn't far to go. He could see the halfway line.

He crossed it and held the flag up in triumph.

Percy caught up with him "God you fast, where did you learn to run like that?"

James shrugged his shoulders "I just comes naturally, I haven't trained or anything" He said trying not to look puffed. "Where is everyone?"

"Dunno, Chiron should be here to blow the whistle" Percy replied. "Let's go look."

They were searching through the trees, the red flag still in James's hand. They were a few metres away from the blue flag and they saw some heads through the trees.

"I see some people" Percy said. They headed towards the people. When they got closer they realised that it wasn't just a few people the whole camp was there and they were all silent.

Percy wedged his way through the crowd to see Megan's pale, limp body on the dirt. Her head was resting on Adams leg and Chiron was bending over them.

Something was wrong; really wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry no Percabeth in this one.<strong>

**I hope you like it. A cure for the cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

**Please R&R - Thanks for all the reviews so far; I loooove them. Makes me feel special :D**

**If there are any charachters you want in the story, I will be happy to include them (: **

**Next chapter not far away. (:**

**Thanks ~ Tori (:**


	4. Friendship

They were in the small hospital in the camp. The friends were quiet waiting for her to wake up.

Percy thought it had been ages and she hadn't come into consciousness yet. Her strawberry blond hair falling over her face. Her eyelids shut tight.

Adam was at her side, holding her limp but warm hand.

Percy put his hand on Adams shoulder "Adam, Annabeth and I are going to go get some dinner, do you want any anything?"

Adam shook his head.

"Okay then" Percy patted his shoulder.

Adam touched Megan's arm after everyone had left "Megan, you there?" He whispered. "Wake up, everything is okay"

Megan's head moved to face Adam's and she tried to sit up. Her head was throbbing with pain.

"It's okay, lie down... there we go" He said softly.

Megan's eyelids were dry and felt like they were glued together. She tried to keep them open but the late afternoon sun was streaming in and it was too bright for her.

Adam could see that the light was bothering her. They had become close over the past few years and he knew her funny ways and could basically read her mind.

He got up and pulled the dust covered curtain over the small white window.

Megan pulled her hand away from her face "Thanks" Adam barely heard her say. He had finished his Milo and the residue was left in the bottom of the mug. He walked over to the sink and washed it out and filled it with clean water.

He set it down on the table next to the bed and sat down on his chair again. He cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt. He had a flash back of the moment when she had fallen limp in his arms.

"Where is everyone?" Megan asked looking around.

"Uh, they have gone for an early dinner because the cabins need cleaning tonight."

"Oh, well you need to get some food thought" Megan said sounding worried. "I'm fine, I just need a drink."

She sat up and Adam passed her the mug. She sipped on it slowly.

"No, its okay, someone needs to keep you company" He smiled at her. She nodded and took another sip of her water.

There was an awkward moment before Chiron came bursting in. He shoved a few red pills down his throat before take a gulp of water. He turned around to see Megan and Adam staring at him in awe.

"Oh, I d-didn't realise anyone was here, I-I thought Megan was still unconscious" He stumbled over his words. "Um, how are you feeling Megan?"

"Oh I'm fine, I feel much better actually" She said with her beautiful smile.

"That's good, I am going to... check on the campers at dinner" He turned and walked out the door.

Adam got up "I'll be back in a minute" he told Megan before running out the door to catch up with Chiron. "Chiron?" He called.

Chiron decided that he didn't want to talk to anyone right now so he kept walking.

"Chiron, please" Adam begged. "Please, I want to know what's with those-"

"What?" Chiron said before Adam could broadcast it to the world.

Adam caught up and put his hands on his hips. "Why were you..?" he said indicating to the little bottle in his hand.

There was silence and Chiron looked like he was fighting with himself inside. "Well... I have been under a lot of stress and I kind of nee-"

"WHAT? You are supposed to be looking after us and keeping an eye on us. How can you do that when you are taking 'chill' pills?" Adam said, his voice rising.

"Look" Chiron began. "I don't need advice from a fourteen year old thank you very much. Do you think I can't look after myself?" Chiron spat, stalking of into the dining pavilion.

"I'm sorry..." Adam whispered to himself; he just wanted to help and he didn't want him turning into some crazy addict.

* * *

><p>"Moom" Thalia yelled. "Where is my mini skirt?" She was rummaging through a pile of clothes in her closet. She didn't have any luck so she moved onto the next pile in the middle of the floor in her sea green bedroom.<p>

She found her brush and shoved it through her medium length jet black hair. She found her fish net tights and her tank top.

She got frustrated; she could find anything. Well whose fault was that? She didn't think that it was hers, she didn't have time. That's a good excuse.

Thalia marched down the hall, turned the corner into her tiny study. It was the size of a walk in wardrobe. She grabbed her cannon camera and her notebook and shoved them in her messenger bag slung across her shoulder.

She was in her tights with no skirt on. "Dam" She said to herself. She called out to her mom again. Again no answer. "God, where is she?" Thalia thought.

She exited her study to continue trying to finding her skirt.

Instead of her skirt she found a note from her mom pinned on the fridge in the kitchen. It read: _Gone for a run, be back soon. Be good. Love Mom x_

Thalia's mom had gone out before she had woken up.

Thalia grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and headed out to the garage. She found the drying rack with clothes on it. She ran her eyes over and saw her blue skirt.

"Woo, found it!" She cheered and slipped it on.

She got her boots and went to the kitchen to write on the note.

_Gone to Tyson's house, if you need me txt me (: Love Tha._

Tyson was one of her closest friends; he was tall, very tall.

She locked the front door of their two bedroom town house in the city centre of Brownsburg, Indiana. She lived at home with her Mom. Her dad had left them when she was little and didn't keep much contact.

Thalia thought that he didn't care much about her.

Anyway, she was nearly at Tyson's house. They had been friends since diapers and they knew each other like the back of your own hand.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer. He must be home, she texted him about half an hour ago. Thalia walked around the side of his house to find him sitting on the grass listening to his iPod.

She knew he must be listening to Coldplay or Journey. She really likes the Journey song 'Don't Stop Beleivin'

She gave Tyson a little push and must have given him a fright because he jumped off the ground.

"Ah, you gave me a fright" He wined.

"Stop being such a girl" She said with a laugh and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, I need to tell you something" Tyson began "Um... and I don't know how you will take it"

Thalia nodded in confusion

"Well, my mom, dad and I are... moving" He said with a shrug.

"WHAT? You can't move" She yelled standing up "I won't let you, you're my Best friend and you can't go. No"

"But my dad has been offered a job in Australia"

"AUSTRALIA? WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO GO THERE?"

Tyson shrugged. "I can't do anything, we are moving in two days"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have just got back from a holiday with no internet. D:<strong>

**Sorry I haven't been posting. I promise I will post some more chapters soon.**

**I really want reviews I love getting them but I haven't had many so far ):**

**I have added Thalia and Tyson in it (Tyson has two eyes not one) (: Haha.**

**Thanks. Love ~ Tori**


	5. Goodbye for now or forever?

The campers had all packed their things and were heading for the small mini bus that took kids to their nearby houses. Percy and Annabeth loaded on the bus; they found a seat down the back.

* * *

><p>James's mom was waiting for him at the gates of the camp.<p>

"Hurry up James" She yelled at him.

"I'm coming mom" He answered

"Don't talk back at me" She spat. "Get in the bloody car"

She threw his bags in the boot of the car and James winced as his things hit the floor.

He sat in the back seat of their small beaten up Toyota. James shoved his earphones in his ears. 'Great, I'm going back home' He sarcastically thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Adam and Megan were the only ones left at the camp. They had said their goodbyes to everyone else and now it was their turn. Megan's mom had just turned into the small car park of the camp.<p>

"Well" She said "My mom is here; how far away is your mom?" She said. Megan hated goodbyes.

"She is about ten minutes away, late as usual" He replied.

Megan let out a little giggle. Adam was about two hours late to camp at the start of summer. He kept telling Megan that is wasn't his fault, he said it was his moms but when she asked him why he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse.

"Oh, okay. I will see you next year..._ If_ the camp is still here" She said

"Yeah, let's hope" He said with a smile.

There was a pause.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Megan nodded.

"We are friends right?" He asked

She nodded again.

"Nothing more?" He asked and suddenly regretted saying it.

Megan's shoulder shrugged. She wasn't saying much; she was wondering where this was going.

"I don't know Adam" She said in her soft voice. "I don't want to ruin a great friendship. I don't want us to get in a fight or something, which would break my heart."

"Okay, that's fine... yeah, I would want to either" He said holding his arms out for a hug.

She stepped in and put her arms around him. He could smell her sweet rose scented perfume on her neck.

Adam pulled away first. "You better go" He said suddenly not looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, bye Adam, txt me okay?"

Adam nodded "Sure" he said. "Bye"

* * *

><p>"How are we going to save the camp" Annabeth asked Percy<p>

"Don't know" He replied "Ask our parents?"

"Nah, they wouldn't have enough money"

"Uh, Maybe a fundraiser?"

"Yeah, that could work" Her voice sounding a lot happier. "What would we do?"

"Don't know" he said with a little laugh "God, we are hopeless"

A smile appeared across her face.

The mini bus had turned into Percy's street. They lived in Indiana; they had both lived there their whole lives.

Percy grabbed his bags. "I will call you tomorrow okay?"

"Yup, see you later" She replied. She got up from her seat to let Percy through. They gave each other a quick hig and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Byeee" Percy called as he headed down the aisle.

The bus door slammed shut behind him and he stood there waving at Annabeth through the bus window.

He saw the last glimpse of the bus heading around the corner.

He turned and walked down his pebbled driveway; he dug around for his key in his pocket. Instead he found a hard boiled lolly so he stuffed it in his mouth, strawberry yum.

"Yuss" He said finding his key. His mom Sally should be home. She was the best mom ever; he loved her so, so much. At the moment she was dating this guy called Paul, Paul Blofis. You might be thinking something like Blow-fish, but no it is just Blofis.

She loved him a lot, but not as much as Percy.

He opened the door to find his mom running down the hall with a smile plastered on her face. "Peeeercy" She crashed into him and hugs were shared. "I missed you so much" she said stroking Percy's brown hair.

"I missed you too mom" Squeezing her back.

"Come, come, I've got lunch ready" she said walking to their small kitchen. On the bench there were muffins, sandwiches, fruit, lollies and chips. You name it and it was there. I was a-ma-zing. Percy ate until he felt like he was about to explode.

"I'm going to go to my room; unpack." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Okay sweetie" She said handing him a tissue "Wipe your face, you have food all over it"

"Thanks" He said but it sounded more like "fanks"

When Percy was walking to his room he was wondering where his dad was. He was always on business trips and things; hardly ever around. He and survived without him anyway. His parents had split up a long time ago so it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

><p>James wandered down to his tiny bedroom. He had posters on his wall and one small window looking out into the city centre of Ashley, Ohio. It had taken them three hours to get home from camp and he was tired. He lay down on his bed and his eyes closed instantly.<p>

He was just about asleep when banging came from his door.

"Yeah?" James said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Get into the kitchen NOW" His mother said.

"Okay mom, five minutes"

"No, now" His mother yelled.

"Okay coming" He replied jumping off his bead and walking out of the door into the kitchen. He sat down on the barstool in the kitchen and looked innocently at his mom.

"How was camp?" his mother began. "You better have enjoyed it; I paid lots of money to send you there"

"Just to get rid of me" he said to himself.

"What did you say?" She yelled.

"Nothing" James replied quietly.

"I sent you there to get rid of bullies, it better have worked" She said "It worked right" She put her hands on her hips.

James bowed his head. "No there were still bullies there and I didn't make any new friends." James was waiting to be slapped or hit and then be sent off to his room.

Instead his mom told him that she was going out for dinner with some of her friends.

"You are not coming, got it and don't you dare touch the food in the cupboards find your own." She spat.

"Okay, have a nice time" James said. He just didn't want to be hit. He turned and headed back to his room.

"You just want to come, you silly little jealous boy" His mother called down the hall.

James could hear her cracking up in the kitchen. He didn't need _her_ he thought. He could survive on his own. James ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He collapsed on his bed and buried himself in his pillow. Tears were welling up behind his eyes. It was all too much; he hated her so much.

He had had enough and he was going to do something about it. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled on to it: G_oodbye Mom... James._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Lots of goodbyes in this one.<strong>

Please R&R (: Love the reviews.

Trying to get as much writing done before my school holidays finish. School soon. ah. D:

Thanks heaps ~ Tori


	6. Chemistry Class

"What?" Thalia yelled stomping up and down. "Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Tyson shrugged "If you keep stomping you will break your heels"

Thalia gave him one of her stern looks but beneath it was sadness and anger. "Stop trying to change the subject"

"Sorry, it's just-"

"JUST WHAT?" She yelled. There was a long pause.

"It is just that my parents... they are really happy that they got the job. It is the happiest I have seen them in months; a new start." He said. He wasn't looking into her eyes. He wasn't looking forward to this moment and now he could see why.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. I should go" She turned to start walking when Tyson stopped her.

"I knew you were going to be upset. It is not like we are going to be gone _forever_. We are just trying the job; if it doesn't work out we will probably come back."

Thalia let out a sigh. She could relax a bit, now that she knew they weren't going forever. "How long will you be? How long are you staying in Australia for?"

"Um, I don't actually know. Maybe a year or two." Tyson scrunched up his shoulders.

Thalia's eyes widened. A year was a long time, two years was torture. "Okay, I will miss you a lot" She said.

"Don't worry, we can Skype. We can send each other letters..."

Thalia seemed to come back to earth at the mention of letters. "Letters? Who do you think I am? My mom? Who send letters these days?"

"Just a thought" Tyson said grinning. This was why she was his best friend; he could wind her up in all sorts of ways.

"Well" Thalia began "Have you packed everything?"

"Nope" A grin plastered on his face.

"What sort of person doesn't pack two days before _Moving Overseas?"_ She said emphasising the overseas part.

"Me?"

_**Three days later; first day of high school**._

Thalia was going to miss Tyson at school. He was her right hand buddy and now he was now gone. Basically she had no other friends, she was on her own. That was an awful feeling.

The goodbye was heartbreaking. Thalia had burst out in tears as Tyson and his family had turned the corner into the departures tunnel.

Since then she wasn't talking much. Her whole family was feeling the sadness in her heart.

But, Thalia had to forget about it and focus on her school work. 'Study, study, study' she told herself frequently.

She crossed the road by Saint James High School watching out for nearby cars wanting to run her over. 'Very unlikely' she thought to herself and carried on.

She could feel the morning sun burning its way through the skin on her neck. She was lost in thoughts when she heard a crunch under her foot. It was someone's watch. She cursed under her breath.

Thalia picked it up and examined it. It was in good condition, well besides the broken strap. She glanced at the time; it read 8:59a.m. "Oh my God, I have a minute to get to school."

She started running towards the school. It was just around the corner. She looked back down at the watch.

"I am so la-"

She collided into something, or rather someone. Her vision blurred with black and a throbbing pain formed in her forehead.

She fell to the ground, her bag spilling beside her.

Blood rushed to her head as she tried to focus on the figure in front of her. She reached up and brushed her fingers gently across the tender bruise on the side of her forehead.

A boy lay opposite her on the floor, muttering randomly.

"Uh... ouch. Sorry, I was looking for my-"

"Watch?" Thalia guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the boy said.

Thalia dangled the broken watch by her head. "Sorry, I kind of broke it. I was just walking along and I stepped on it. I can f-"

"Don't worry, its fine" He said a sweet smile on his face.

They were still sitting on the ground.

The boy got up first; he brushed the dirt of the back of his pants. He held his hand out for Thalia.

"Hi, I am Percy Jackson. Sorry about this."

Thalia took his hand. "I'm Thalia Grace; you starting school here?"

"Yeah, we better go. School has started" He helped her pick up her bag then they walked through the school gates.

The school was empty; classes had started

"What class do you have first?" Percy asked.

"Uh..." Thalia pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "I have Chemistry" She shoved the timetable back in her bag.

"Me too, come on lets go" Percy said.

Thalia decided that he could be a good friend. He was nice... and kind of cute.

They both entered the science lab about five minutes late. All eyes were turned to them; she tried to cover the bruise on her forehead with her fringe. The teacher didn't realise that they were there until Percy knocked on the door.

"Ah" the teacher said "Late on the first day of school, not a good start."

Percy saw Annabeth sitting near the back of the class; a spare seat next to her. He turned to Thalia "See you later, lunch maybe?"

Thalia nodded. She scanned the room for available seats. There was one by the teacher up the front, there was one in the middle by a girl with chocolate brown hair and there was one down the back with nobody else.

She decided to take the one in the middle. She smiled at the girl sitting next to her and sat down.

"May I have the names of the two that walked in please" The teacher asked.

"Percy Jackson" Percy said speaking loudly across the classroom.

"And you young lady?" The teacher said looking directly at her.

Thalia was reading the writing on the board. There were chemical equations and technical writing all over the board. Thalia didn't understand most of it and neither did most of the class.

"Thalia Grace" She said nervously. She didn't know anyone here. All of her friends went to a different high school. Her parents put her here with no one she knew.

"Well, as you probably know you are going to be studying Chemistry this semester" The teacher began. "I am Mr Jordan; I am the head of science at this school."

Mr Jordan was rummaging through a box in his cupboard and pulled out about a dozen textbooks. They were dropped in front of us. It was a red and blue chemistry textbook which was about as thick as a dictionary.

Mr Jordan was having trouble carrying them all. A book hit the floor with an echoing thud and everyone jumped at the sound.

Thalia looked back to see Percy and another girl sitting together. They were holding hands under the table and sitting close. She realised they must be going out. Duh.

"Please read the first chapter now and finish it off for homework" Mr Jordan said.

Thalia had the book in her grasp. She found chapter one 'The Introduction of Chemistry'. Then she found chapter two about one hundred and fifty pages along. "How am I supposed to read this all now?" She whispered to herself.

The girl next to her looked up "Did you say something?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"No... Just talking to myself" She said quickly then realised how stupid that must have sounded.

The girl next to her just gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>James had been on the run for three days now. He had taken some money from his mom's secret stash. He had about two hundred dollars left. He had spent the rest on two nights in a cheap motel. He had to clear out by tonight.<p>

James hadn't heard anything from his mom; she was probably glad he was gone. He didn't know where he was going to go. There weren't many choices; all of his mother's side hated his guts and he didn't know where his father was. His father left him when he was small. He could remember images and certain memories of his childhood that were actually happy.

When he was little he would search the internet for his father. He would Google 'Robert Chance' for hours but wouldn't find anything. He had given up about three years ago after all the tears and his mother catching him and giving him a beating.

Only one thought was still in his head: where was he going to go? He had no home now. He couldn't go back to his mom.

He thought about the camp. They took all year round kids. He thought of Percy and Annabeth, they had been so nice to him back at camp. But he couldn't just turn up at their houses uninvited.

He slid open his cell phone and started texting.

_Hi Percy. Cn I stop round at yr plce 4 a while. I am passing thru. Wud like 2 c u and Annabeth again. Thnx James._

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon so he figured that Percy would have finished school. Almost instantly after pressing send he got a reply.

_Sure James. Bt isnt yr place like 3hrs away?_

James sent another message.

_Uh. Yea. Gonna catch da bus. Need a break ya know. (:_

His phone vibrated moments later.

_Ok. I am gonna be hme all nite - Percy (:_

_Thnx_

James sent.

He grabbed his bags and headed for the nearest bus stop. Hopefully he had enough money to get there.

It would take him three hours but he would do anything to get away from his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys (:<strong>

So, another chapter (: this is going too be the last one for a little while. I am starting school tomorrow (back to homework. bleh) so my chapters will take about a week.

I don't know what your high schools are like so I tried my best.

Megan and James will be in the next chapter I promise. (;

Please keep R&R-ing. (:

A **BIG **thank you to:

**B. **for all the support and help. (read her stories)

**Reyia-Chii **for reviewing all of my chapters (:Tori

~ Tori (:


End file.
